Ponderings of a NeoMoon Princess
by Krysia
Summary: Chibi-usa is a teenager reflecting on her past life. Each chapter is a stand-alone story. Please note: there is a slight reference to my previous story, A Mother's Daughter.


Pondering of a Neo-Moon Princess  
By: Krysia  
Set: Crystal Tokyo, after Stars  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: Still not mine!  
  
Chibi-usa was sprawled across her bed, surrounded by swathes of silks and long pink   
hair. Small Lady was the very picture of her mother, in spite of the hair and eye color.   
She reveled in the quiet knowing that all too soon; pandemonium and chaos would ensue   
once her senshi arrived.  
  
She quirked a grin at the thought of her senshi. When they were together, it reminded her   
very much of the study sessions and senshi meetings that she witnessed in the past. She   
took pleasure in the fact that this was another way that she was similar to her mother,   
much to her guardian's displeasure. She pushed the thoughts of her senshi aside. She   
could marvel on the circumstances that this came to be at a later time. They would be   
here soon and goodness knows when she would be able to have precious time to herself   
again.  
  
Chibi-usa sat up, got up from her bed and placed herself in front of her full-length mirror.   
Her reflection showed a mature young woman, physically developed and a beauty that   
rivaled only her mother and her senshi. As she preened in front of the mirror, she thought   
back to when she was younger and in the past. How she had wished to be grown up like   
she was now. She remembered how jealous she was of her mother's younger self, how   
hard she tried to be like her. It wasn't until she and Usagi exchanged sizes that she   
realized that she wasn't quite ready to be grown-up. She knew that she had much training   
left and was quite anxious at the thought of not being able to turn back into her younger   
self. It wasn't until they had to help Ami defeat Fish-eye that they returned back.  
  
Chibi-usa walked over to her desk and pulled open a drawer. Nestled inside was a small   
crystal bell. She picked it up and cradled it in her hands. She sat on her bed, allowing all   
the memories this bell caused to wash over her.   
  
"Helios," she whispered softly.  
  
After she and Sailor Moon were back to normal, she realized that it was Sailor Moon that   
Pegasus was looking for….not her. Again, she was unimportant. Usagi would always be   
important and she meant nothing. She remembered how special she felt when Helios had   
called her 'Maiden' and the devastation that followed knowing it wasn't her.  
  
It was Helios who had reassured her that she was always needed and that love was all   
around her. She blushed slightly at the remembrance of her first kiss. It wasn't until the   
Dead Moon Circus tried to destroy everyone's dreams that she finally realized her own.   
To someday grow up and become a glamorous woman and then meet a prince that was all   
hers. She frowned as she realized that when she was younger and in the past, that she   
didn't truly realize what her dream was. She knew she wanted to be like her mother and   
tried very hard to be like her.  
  
'Too hard' she thought with remorse. 'Otherwise I wouldn't have tried to steal my father   
from her.' She wrinkled her nose in distaste.   
  
She gently stroked the curved glass. 'Maybe I needed to have those experiences so that I   
could be ready when you appeared.' With all the love that always surrounded her, Small   
Lady realized that she didn't truly understand that until at her darkest hour as Wicked   
Lady…all that was almost taken from her. Her mother…..her parents….were the perfect   
example of love, but she didn't see it.  
  
The princess remembered the counsel that Sailor Venus had given her after she returned   
back to Crystal Tokyo after the defeat of the Dark Moon family. "It was the love that   
Usagi and Mamoru had for each other that gave them their strength. Your mother and   
father still have it today. It's even stronger because of their bond, but also because they   
have you to love as well. I promise you. I promise you will all my heart that you will   
have a love…just like your mom and dad have."  
  
Thinking of the stories her parents have told her throughout the years, and her own trials   
in the past, Chibi-usa experienced a moment of clarity. 'The Ginzuishou is controlled by   
the desires of our heart. Sailor Moon was always strong because of her and Mamoru's   
love, and those of her friends. Maybe that's why it took me so long before I was able to   
change into Chibi-Moon. It wasn't until I was able to truly understand love.' She smiled   
sadly as she remembered Sailor Pluto's sacrifice. Puu had loved her. She had always   
known that. It was her sacrifice that helped her transform. She wanted to show Puu, to   
help her and to make her proud. Puu was her first friend.   
  
Her heart began to beat a little fast as she again thought of Helios. 'Maybe he will be my   
Prince Charming. Maybe he will be the one…' She looked wistfully at the bell in her   
hands, before standing up and placing it again in its hiding place. Her senshi could be a   
little wild and curious and there was no need to encourage it to the possibility of being   
damaged or resulting in an inquisition.  
  
No sooner than the drawer was closed, there was a furious pounding on her door. Her   
senshi were here. Chibi-usa tucked her ponderings away for now and rushed across the   
room to let her friends in, to enjoy a typical evening of teenage enthusiasm and fun. 


End file.
